A ROSE'S SHADOW
by tayaMH
Summary: rougexknuckels & Amyxshadow will shadow and amy ever relize their true feelings for each other before its to late, and can rouge find love in the arms of a cetain red echidna? R


_**THE ROSE'S SHADOW**_

It was that fateful day when Sonic and Shadow saved the world from the evil creator that threatened the Earth and all had thought that after using chaos control Shadow had died and the rest were heading back for Earth. As soon as they all got back to Earth Sonic took off running he had been cooped up for way to long and need a run and of course Tails was right behind him. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were getting ready to head back for their apartments Cream and Cheese lived right across the hall from Amy. As Knuckles and Rouge got out of the space craft Amy walked over to speak to her.

"Hey Rouge where are you going to stay now that we are home?"

"Well I figurer that I will stay on Angle Island with Knuckles for a while."

"What!" Knuckles said narrowing his view on Rouge.

"Oh Knuckles its just for a while, pleases."

"Fine just stay away from the master emerald!" He said in uncaring voice.

"I told you that I gave up thievery, I found new reasons to live." She said showing a little half grin at him.

Knuckles just blushed a light red. Rouge ran up behind him grabbed his hand and pulled him up into the sky to start their journey to Angel Island, it surprised him at first but then he began steering himself, Rouge began to fly around him and she was doing amazing airily tricks for him she was trying to impress her companion, unknown to her he was quite impressed but he wouldn't let her know. After that Amy and Cream had reached their apartments, on the way there Amy had been thinking and after the past few days she had learned that she did not love Sonic as much as she had thought she did, she also didn't want to love him, she didn't want to love someone who was never going to retuned her love.

"Amy, Amy are you ok, hello?" Cream was pulling on trying to get Amy to come back from space.

"What oh I am fine."

Soon they were back at their own homes and it was late when they arrived and they had both said their goodbyes and went to bed. Amy was having trouble sleeping she tossed and turned in her bed and she didn't know what it was but something about that night frighten her so she got up and leafed to go take a walk in the park. She was had been walking for a while and she soon took a set on wooden bench and was looking up at the stars feeling a lonely feeling. Then as she was watching the sky a big ball of light and something fell and rammed into the ground behind her she jumped and ran to see what it was. She got closer and was almost terrified at what she saw it was Shadow he had some bad burns and burses. She walked over to him and kneeled in front of and lifted him up.

" Sh- Shadow we thought you sere d-dead."

"No way not the ultimate life from." He said coughing and managing to show a small grin.

"Oww!" Shadow let out a cry of pain an suddenly lost consciousness.

Amy gasped "Shadow!"

She laid him down began feeling his wrist for a pulse and his heart for a beat his pulse had stopped and his heart was slowing by the second. She began pushing on his heart trying to get it to start up again but no dice. Finally she referred to he last resort she leaned over him and began to give him mouth to mouth, and it was helping because soon he reopened his eyes to find his mouth locked with Amy's. She leaned back and was blushing and so was Shadow and she saw he was awake again and she began to help him up.

"Ah what were you doing-." He was cut off by Amy.

"I'll explain later." She said with a blush still on her face.

Soon they reached Amy's apartment and she brought Shadow in and laid him down on the couch. She walked over the kitchen got a bole of cold water two clothes and the she reached for a bottle of rubbing alcohol and read the back it treated burns so she took it to. she soon returned to Shadow's side who had his eyes slightly opened and was looking around. She kneeled down in front of him and was cleaning his wounds with the cool water. He had not said anything, and he wasn't feeling any pain where Amy was cleaning his wounds, at least not until she started cleaning them with the alcohol.

"Ouch!" he said as he made a some what growling sound due to the pain.

"I am sorry." She said as she began cleaning the burns on his face.

"Sorry for what?" He asked in confusion.

"Sorry that this hurts so bad."

Shadow began to think he thought back to when he was in the park and he awoke to a lip lock between himself and Amy and he became curies again.

"Ah Amy tell me what exactly was it woke up to?" Cocking and eyebrow.

"Well umm…" She said nervously.

"Was it what you call a kiss?" He asked, now his cheeks were a bright red.

"Well not exactly it was mouth to mouth if I hadn't done it you may have died."

Amy had finished cleaning his wounds and was setting there watching him and answering his questions.

"What's the difference?" He asked managing a small grin.

"Well I- its hard to explain." She said looking at him she almost got lost in his beautiful red eyes.

"Then why don't you just show me."

He came closer and stopped then Amy kissed him and it was like nothing she had ever felt before she felt amazing and Shadow felt the same way. Then they separated Amy couldn't believe what she had just done. They were both blushing bright red. She smiled and stood up she looked at for minute and then she kissed his forehead and went upstairs. Despite her calm disposition she was more nerves than she had ever been and she was walking back-in-forth in her room just wondering what in the world made her kiss Shadow and what made him ask her to kiss him? She soon laid down in her bed the same question buzzing around in her head. But unknown to her Shadow was wondering the same thing.

"Why did she kiss me, why did I want her to kiss me?"

But finally the two fell asleep. Then next morning Shadow awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He set up and looked behind him she over at the stove scrambling some eggs, this was the first time he ever woke up to the smell of breakfast and the first time he woke up feeling happy. Amy had finished cooking the eggs and set them on the table with the rest of the food, the table was set for two. She went over to the couch.

"Shadow time to wake up-, oh you are already awake come on breakfast is ready." Then she headed back to the table, and took her seat and began to eat and Shadow soon joined her. They had soon finished eating and Amy was washing the dishes. She soon finished and took a look at Shadow.

"Hey I am going to do a little roaming around on the outskirts of the city want come with?" She asked putting one hand on her hip and bending to one side.

"You bet!" Shadow said jumping at the suggestion.

"Well come on what are we waiting for?" Amy said as she headed for the door.

Then when they got out of the front door of the Amy took off and a trail of pink light was left behind her. Shadow coked an eyebrow and made a grin.

"Not bad." He said and took off after her.

He soon reached her side and she gave him a smile. The two had been running for a long time and they had ran around the whole city ten times. Amy soon broke away from the path they had been running on and headed for spot that was about a mile away from the city. Shadow had no idea what she was doing so he just followed her. He found him self following Amy threw a somewhat thick forest and then she stopped. They were at a lake it was lovely it had a beautiful water fall and tall willow trees and a few tall ledges around it. Shadow walked past Amy and to the edge and looked in marvel at the lake.

"Its beautiful." He said still staring.

"Well we didn't come all this way just to look at it." Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"Amy I don't think-" But it was to late he was cut off.

He was about to hit the waters surface, Amy had run up behind him and pushed him and her self into the water. He surfaced and looked around for Amy he soon got a splash in the face. It was Amy she had started a splashing fight and Shadow never backed down from a challenge. Soon they called it a tie seeing as how nether of them would give up. They had been having fun for hours jumping from the ledges and swing from the willow branches. Soon it was quite dark and Amy had gotten out of the water followed by Shadow. Shadow was shaking of most of the water off, Amy had walked over to a small rocky area where there was a small place for a fire and a few big logs had been placed around it to sit or lean against, she was starting a fire. Shadow soon joined her on the ground in front of the fire. Shadow notice that Amy was shivering she wasn't quite dry and the night air was making her cold. So Shadow got closer to her and put his arms around her in an attempted to help get her warm. Amy just blush a bright red.

"Thanks." She said in a sweet voice.

"No problem." Was his reply and he got closer.

Soon Amy had fallen asleep and Shadow didn't want to wake her so he picked her up in his arms and then in the next moment they were back Amy's apartment. Shadow walked up the stairs to Amy's room. He laid her down on the bed she was severing a bit from going so fast when he brought her back. So he crawled on to the bed and sense she was on her side he got up next to her and laid his hand over and then he relaxed and was fast asleep. The next morning Amy awoke first again and she sat up she saw Shadow laying on his side on arm under his head the other laying across his side, she just smiled. She didn't know why but she crawled back to the head of the bed, took Shadow's arm and put it around her and just laid there and relaxed. Soon Shadow awoke to find Amy holding his hand and slowly stroking the top of it with her fingers.

"Morning Amy." He said aloud and it startled her.

She shot up from her poison and dropped his hand, she blushing a bright, bright red.

"Good morning." She said getting up off the bed and facing him.

"Shadow I am going to Angel Island to see how Rouge is doing will you come with me?"

"Ah sure but where is Angel Island and why are going to check on Rouge?"

"Well Angel Island is were Knuckles lives and Rouge decided to stay there for a while and I am couriers to know how they are getting along."

"Lets get going."

Soon they reached the island and Shadow had picked Amy up and was hovering towards the island. They finally reached it and were headed to the center where the shrine was. When they reached it they saw Knuckles was lying against the master emerald and Rouge was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Rouge." Amy said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Amy and Shadow-!" Rouge gasped as she saw who Amy was with.

"Shadow we thought you were d-dead." She said standing up now companied be Knuckles.

"To make a long story short I am the ultimate life form I can't die and I have been staying with Amy until I regained my strength."

"We thought we would come see how you and Knuckles were getting along." Amy said.

"And now we are headed to those mountains over there for a little excitement." She added.

"Oh Really." Knuckles asked.

"Want to come with us you guys?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Knuckles can we go to?" Rouge asked in a sad little voice to get him to go.

"Well I don't-." He was cut off.

"Please." Rouge had never said please to anyone.

Knuckles heard her and then shock his head to answer yes and they all head off to the mountains. They reached the bottom of the mountain and there was snow every where but none of them were cold their fur was sustaining them for now. Soon they all reached the top and were amazed at the view. Rouge and Knuckles were standing there looking at the sight and Rouge spoke.

"Its beautiful." She said softly.

"It just gets more beautiful every time I see it." Knuckles said as he was looking at Rouge's face just noticing how beautiful it was.

They turned around to see that Shadow had jumped on to the slope of the mountain and because it had a slick layer of ice over it he skiing down it. Amy saw him and jumped on to the ice and followed. Rouge thought it looked fun and want to try it with Knuckles. She walked over to him.

"Come on Knuckles lets try it."

"I don't feel like it right now Rouge."

"Oh well I guess this is just another one of those things I am better at than you." She said as turned and head for the edge.

Knuckles could never take something like that lying down and he couldn't resist a challenge either.

"No way, you got your self a bet."

He joined her at the edge and was getting into a position it was obvious that he was stalling. Rouge found it very amusing so she walked up behind him and gave him a little push over the edge. He stared to slide down the mountain and Rouge quickly joined him.

"You aren't half bad at this." She said watching Knuckles trying gain control.

Then all of a sudden he tripped over something as they came closer to the end of the slope. He fell flat on his back in the soft snow at the bottom of the mountain. Then Rouge came closer she tripped over the jagged edges of the ice and fell face first on top of Knuckles. When she landed on top of him they were both met by the others lips, they had both shared a kiss. But Rouge quickly lifted her lips from his not wanting to anger him. Their faces blushed red as their eyes locked in the others for a moment Rouge lowered her eyes and then she spoke.

"I guess we all have our flaws." She said with little smile across her face.

She then got up off of him and began brushing the snow off and Knuckles did the same. Then out of no where they could hear Shadow and Amy screaming "run".

They were being followed by an avalanche Rouge and Knuckles began to run and Amy and Shadow were now right with them. Then suddenly they fell into an ice cavern and then snow covered the hole and it was now blocked by a ten foot thick solid layer of rock hard ice. They all tried their attacks but it was too thick and they were lousing their energy fast due to the freezing temperatures. Shadow and Amy sat on the right side of the cavern and lay against the wall Rouge and Knuckles sat facing them. Amy was shivering like crazy now, then Shadow spoke.

"I know one way to keep you warm."

Then Shadow picked her up and sat her down in his lap and put his arms around her and was blowing his warm breath into her hands.

Rouge was shivering terribly she could barely with stand the cold, and then she glanced over at Knuckles who was a few feet away from her. He noticed her stare and when he did she quickly turned away and faced the ground. As she began to wonder if this would be the end for her, she felt something warm she opened her eyes and saw Knuckles was next to her with his arms wrapped around her. She was as red as Knuckle's fur and so was Knuckle's face. He closed his eyes and thoughts raced threw his mind.

"Why am I doing this why do I care about her?"

Then his thoughts were interrupted, he could feel something being wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and saw that Rouge had gotten closer and rapped her wings around him, and was starting to cuddle her muzzle on his neck and it made his face flush with a bright red. He was trying to decide if she was doing it out of affection or was she doing it for survival? He soon decided she was doing it out of survival. Now time seemed to flash by the suns warm rays finally hit the ice and it melted. The guys soon noticed it and got up to see if they could break threw the small layer that hadn't quite melted yet has they got up both the girls were disappointed.

"Ahh." They said in unison.

They two guys turned around and asked also unison "what was that?"

Again in unison the girls said "nothing."

Between the hedgehog and the echidna's strength they were able to break the ice and they were soon all free. Amy and Shadow headed back to Amy's apartment and Rouge and Knuckles headed back to master emerald shrine. When Amy and Shadow reached the apartment Amy collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. Shadow walked over and sat next to her and had fell asleep just as fast. The next morning Amy awoke and she shuck Shadow.

"Shadow wake up I want to go check on Rouge and Knuckles to see if they are ok after what happened yesterday."

"Ok." He said as he rubbed his fingers threw his quills.

MEANWHILE

On Angel Island Rouge was at emerald lake she splashed some water on her face she couldn't stop thinking about Knuckles she knew what was wrong and she was admitting it for the first time to her self that she loved Knuckles. Then she saw a figure step out from the woods at the other end of the lake. It was Knuckles and he bent down and took some water in his hands and drunk it. When she saw him she ran into the woods, she had returned to the master emerald shrine. She noticed the master emerald and walked up to it, she no longer had the erg to steal it, she put her hand to it and she no longer had interest in ether. Then she heard a voice.

"Rouge I told you if you want to stay here you have to stay away from the master emerald."

She removed her hand from it and walked down the stairs and was now only half foot away from him.

"I told you I don't care about the master emerald anymore I have found something I want even more."

"What is it you want so badly?" Knuckles asked as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"I want you."

Then before the echidna could react Rouge had her arms wrapped her around his neck and was embracing his lips with her own. She kissed him very deeply and passionately, she held the kiss for a minute now and then Knuckles had to break away for air his face was blushing a cute red color. Rouge just smiled and closed her eyes slightly.

"Looks like I am a better kisser than you are too." She grinned and looked at him.

A smirk appeared on his face. "You think so huh."

And with that he pulled her close and put her into an embrace of his own. He came back with a kiss just as deep and just as passionate. This time Rouge broke away first.

"I guess that makes us even." Rouge said with a smile on her face.

She took his hand and headed to an open clearing where the grass was as green as the master emerald and there was always a small breeze. She sat down and Knuckles lay down beside her and she took his head and laded in her lap and was stroking his dreads. He shut his eyes and a gin appeared on his face. Shadow and Amy reached the island and headed to the shrine only to find they weren't there.

"Maybe they are in the clearing Rouge likes that spot." Amy said as thought where they might find the two.

So they headed off in that direction. Rouge and Knuckles had been sitting there for a while, and Rouge couldn't resist her craving and she lowered her head to Knuckle's face and gently brushed her lips against his and he opened his eyes to look at her and she was looking into his eyes she knew he lust for more so she then engaged him in a full fledged kiss, but that was right when Shadow and Amy walked into the clearing. Shadow then spoke and loud enough so that the couple could he hear him.

"They look like they are recovering just fine Amy." He said with a smirk on his face.

Rouge jerked her head up quickly and Knuckles sat straight up to see who caught him and Rouge together. The two hedgehogs approached the echidna and bat. Rouge and Knuckles were blushing madly.

"Hey guys ah what's up." Knuckles asked trying to avoid obvious questions.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about them not getting along anymore Amy." Shadow said crossing his arms and shutting his eyes, a smooth grin on his face.

"Rouge and I have just been getting better acquainted is all." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms over his chest in a stubborn way.

"I believe you." Amy said with a smirk on her face. "But it sure looked like you were doing more than that." She said as she put her hands behind her back and began to totter back and forth on her feet. Rouge looked at Knuckles and noticed his feelings about showing the world how they felt and she accepted the way he felt and began to help with the argument. But she didn't care if others thought she had a crush on Knuckles.

"He's telling the truth, well somewhat telling the truth." She said putting her hands behind her back and crossing her fingers.

"He was just laying out here in the meadow and I came and sat down with him and I guess I caught him off guard when I pulled his face to mind and kissed him."

Shadow and Amy just looked at her with suspicion.

"What can I say he's cute and I guess I lost control for a sec." She said as she closed her eyes slightly and letting a smirk appear on her face.

Knuckles looked at her, his eyes wide and a confused look on his face. Rouge gave him a wink, and he understood that she was faking it. Then he appeared, it was Sonic he stopped running and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Sonic what's wrong." Knuckles asked.

"Its- its Tails- Shadow I thought-!"

"Yea so did everyone else now what's wrong?"

Sonic was trying to catch his breath, so Cream was with him and she began to explain.

"Its Tails Eggman kidnapped him, and we have to go save him, and we thought Sonic might need a little help, we sure didn't know we would fine all of you up here."

"Well what are we waiting for lets get moving." Knuckle said getting impatient.

"Ok lets go." Sonic said.

Soon they all reached Eggman's base, they all had their own communicator headphones on that Rouge had provided and they had made a plane to get the fox free so they all headed to their destinations. Sonic headed right threw the front door he was to uses his speed to get past the securi1ty cameras and wait for everyone else to do their part. Knuckles and Rouge headed for the back where the main controls for the robot guards were kept. When they finally reached it they found it heavily guarded by some huge robots.

"Rouge I will take these two guards, you get to that controller and shut down all the robots you can ok."

"But Knuckles they are huge, you are strong but you think you can handle them by your self?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"You bet." He said giving her a wink.

Then she hugged him and she whispered into his ears "be careful I just found you I don't want to lose you now." And she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Rouge made a dash for the control and the guard saw her and began to aim it's cannon at her, that was a mistake, it's arms was knocked from it's body by Knuckles fist.

"You never shoot at lady." He said with a grin on his face he easily took out the robots and rouge successfully took out all the robots except for the four main guards that were in coded with a special code that she couldn't be hacked and because of the battle Knuckles had the robots used it's cannon and had hit the controls and kept Rouge form taking out about fifteen robots in the front. But that was ok that was where Shadow and Amy came in. Their job was to make sure the way was clear for Sonic to get out with Tails. They saw the robots coming, and Shadow got into his fighting stance and Amy pulled out her pick-pick hammer and got ready to. Shadow pulled a homing attack and knocked out two robots at once, Amy was behind him smashing any robot that came into her sight. They were a little over loaded but luckily Rouge and Knuckles got back early and started kicking robot butt as well. Then on the inside Eggman was no where to be found he had disappeared into his workshop and hadn't come out for along time, so it was easy for Sonic to sneak in a he saw Tails in the back in a corn locked up in a cage. He did a homing attack on the cage and broke it open but sadly senses Rouge hadn't been able to stop all the robots the inner robots heard Sonic breaking Tails out and had headed in their direction and Sonic heard them coming he grabbed Tails and started to run. He knew just how to get rid of the robots. He would make good use of the booby traps that he avoided earlier. He headed straight for the min machine guns and he ran threw it without getting hit quite easily but the robots weren't so luckily the first two were hit in their central processor and exploded. Then a huge metal spear fell from the ceiling he jumped it and it went right threw the robot and knocked the other one over, Sonic looked at the damaged one then he kept going and didn't bother to finish it off. He reached the front door to see that the others had finished off the other guard-bots. They all turned to see the little two tailed fox sanding right next to him, with his usual smile on. Cream had been circling in the sky with the x tornado, she set it to auto-pilot and jumped out. She landed right in front of Tails and was hugging him.

"Oh Tails I am so glad that you are ok." She said as she made her embrace even tighter, and Tails face was cute little shad of red.

Rouge and Amy blurred out "ah."

Tails turned even redder after hearing that. "Thanks Cream I missed you to, but I need to breath."

"Oh sorry Tails." Cream said as she began to release her grip she planted a little kiss on his cheek, and very one busted out laughing when they saw Tails go so red it looked as if his fur were turning red right a long with his face. Then as they all turned to leave Amy heard something she turned to see what was coming up behind the rest of them. It was the robot that Sonic had neglected to destroy was aiming a laser at Shadow and no one saw it, but Amy.

"Shadow!" She yelled and pushed him out of the way.

Sonic did a quick homing attack on the robot and put it out of commission for good. They all gathered around Amy. Shadow kneeled down and put his hand behind her back and held her up.

"Amy are you ok, why did you do it?"

"Because I finally figured it out, I am in love with you Shadow the hedgehog." Tears began to escape her eyes and run past her weak smile.

Shadow looked at her for a moment in disbelief. She clinched her chest the laser had hit her heart and the wound was fatal.

"Come we got get her some help." Shadow said in a desperate voice, that hinted some anger and frustration.

Amy put her had on his shoulder, "Shadow its to late for me I can't go on."

"No I want let you die." He said tears now running down his face.

"Its going to be ok Shadow." she said in a soft voice. "Just promise me that no matter what happens you will stay as sweet as you are now."

"I promise." He said and he put his arms around her and hugged her. But when he let go Amy shut her eyes and then she was gone.

Rouge put herself into Knuckle's arms and laid her head on his shoulder as she let some tears escape from her watery eyes. Cream was standing there letting silent tears escape from her eyes as well her hands covered her mouth, Tails hated to see Cream cry he walked up behind her and put his arms around her and told her it was going to be ok, Cream just berried her head into his shoulder.

"Amy, no please, please don't leave me, please don't leave me." He was almost hysterical and tears were streaming down his face.

"I need you, because I love you to, please don't leave me."

Sonic put his hand on shadows shoulder. "Shadow its to late she's, she's gone."

So when you visit Station Square, about a mile out on the outskirts of the city in a little oases you will see a smooth, polished tomb stone and it reads "_here rests the soul of beloved Amy Rose who gave her life in battle for her beloved Shadow the hedgehog._" You will also see a black hedgehog that is there often to visit the one girl he loved, but she never knew."


End file.
